This invention generally relates to a code error correction circuit, and specifically relates to a code error correction circuit usable in a rotary-head digital audio tape system.
Rotary-head digital audio tape (R-DAT) recording and reproducing systems use rotary-heads to record and reproduce digital signals in and from magnetic tapes. The reproduced digital signals undergo error detection and correction processes. In some cases, known code error correction circuits of the R-DAT systems fail to act on portions of audio data.